


Rintori Week 2016

by PizzaGal



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaGal/pseuds/PizzaGal
Summary: Just doing my part to contribute to this wonderful ship





	1. Senpai kouhai

“What a fucking day,” Sousuke thought as he walked through the park on his way home from his part-time job. He had been working for the lovely old couple and the noodle shop they owned for close to 6 months now and although he greatly appreciated the opportunity to make some extra money, he couldn’t help but to wish for a day off every once in a while. His shoulder was killing him from all the boxes he had to move around day in and day out and the repercussions it could have…. well he’d rather not think of those. So instead of dealing with his issues, Sousuke instead hightailed his ass to his shared dorm room. There he knew he would be distracted by Rin’s persistent neediness and if not Rin, then Momo’s crazy antics or Aiichirou’s crippling depression and low self-esteem. 

Ten minutes of brisk, old lady speed walking later, Sousuke found himself standing in front of his door, ready to put his key into the lock when he heard the familiar voice of one Nitori Aiichirou. 

“Senpai, please stop! It hurts!” 

“Well, it’d hurt less if you spread your legs further.”

Oh. My. God. Sousuke could not believe what he was hearing. Well, no he could. He saw how those two looked at each other at practice. Everyone on the team and their mothers knew Rin and Ai would get together eventually. The only mystery was when and how. But holy shit, they were finally going at it! If he could, Sousuke would high five his best friend, but he knew that would be highly inappropriate and instead opted to leave and head to Momo’s room for the night.

“…. Should we really be doing this on Yamazaki-Senpai’s bed?”

Wait. What?

“Yeah, it’s fine. He won’t see a difference. Especially if we’re careful about not leaving a mess.”

Oh, hell no! Getting some ass is one thing deserving of a high five, but doing it in somebody else’s bed?! That’s low, even for Rin, he thought. However, Sousuke was stuck on how to approach the situation. Should he barge in? That hardly seemed fair to Nitori. Maybe he could just loudly make his presence known. Yeah, that sounded like a great plan! But how was he going to do that without looking like an idiot? It seemed like the Gods were on his side that night as the answer to his prayers arrived in the form of a bright orange haired cutie walking down the hall to get a soda from the downstairs vending machine.  
“Oh, hi Yamazaki-Senpai! How are you?” 

“IM DOING JUST FINE MOMO! JUST GOT BACK FROM WORK AND AM ABOUT TO ENTER MY ROOM AND SLEEP IN MY BED."

“Uh, ooookaaay. Well, you have fun with that, Senpai.”

“I WILL, THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT TO YOU, MOMO-KUN!”

“Yeaaah, goodnight….”

Momo then walked away scratching his head and wondering what the hell just happened while Sousuke turned back to his door to figure out what was going on inside his room now that he was sure his presence was known.

“Ah, Senpai! I-I can’t hold this position anymore! Could we switch, please?”

Really? They were still going at it even though he knows they heard him talking to Momo?! What kind of friends were they?! In a fit of rage, he barged into the scene that he had no desire to see, but would confront if it meant stopping them from doing the diddly do in his bed!

“Alright, what the fuck do you two think you’re-,” he started to yell, but his sentence died midway because the scene set out before him was totally different than what he had assumed. Nitori had his legs spread alright, but they were covered in a pair of sweats and he wore a very baggy sweatshirt and Rin was most definitely on top of his Kouhai, except all he was doing was pushing down on Nitori’s back so that the boy could lean his head further towards the railing of the top bunk. Well, at least he got the part of them being on his bed right. 

“Eh? What are you going on about Sousuke,” Rin asked as he pushed off Nitori’s back? The Silver haired boy immediately sprang up and flopped back on the mattress, breathing slightly heavy due to the air he was holding in to stay in the stretching position. Rin glowered at his junior, a bit miffed before he turned his gaze back to Sousuke. “We’re just working on stretching Nitori’s hamstrings out. He says he’s been feeling sore. Sorry, but we kinda had to use your bed since Nitori’s not flexible enough to touch his head to the floor and he needs a place to lay his head for the stretch to be most effective.”

“But I heard you guys. You were saying something about…. well, about a mess of some sort? What the eff was that about?”

“Oh!” the young silver haired boy spoke up after having finally caught his breath. “We meant the water bottles we brought up here! Rin-Senpai was worried I would spill it and get your bed sheets all wet.”

Sousuke was finding it extremely difficult at this point not to ring Rin’s neck. Did they not realize how they sounded to the outside world? For Christ’s sake, they nearly gave him a heart attack! The largest man in the room let out a heaving sigh before dropping his bag at his desk and turning to his drawers to take out some night clothes. He figured his dismissive attitude was enough to indicate he was done for the night, but apparently, Rin had other plans seeing as how he was slowly making his way to the taller man with a shit eating grin on his face before leaning and up and whispering, “What did you think we were doing, Sousuke? Certainly, not anything naughty I hope. That is our Kouhai after all.” 

Sousuke could not help the mortified red that quickly filled his cheeks when he realized he had been caught. “O-Of course not! I would never.”

After a tense, few minutes of them just staring at each other, a small giggle could be heard from the top bunk which immediately grabbed both older boys’ attention. Then it got louder and louder and louder until it finally turned into a full-blown laugh fest. Nitori could barely breathe and there were tears coming out of his eyes. Oh, how he loved his senpais! They were the epitome of hilarious. What with Rin and his teasing and Sousuke with his tendency to be easily flustered even though he’s the last person you would assume could be rattled easily. God, these two just cracked him up! When he could breathe again and the tears stopped flowing, he opened his eyes and found both of his friends looking at him with smiles on their faces. A small chuckle managed to escape Sousuke, though he would forever deny it and blame it on the wind.

“What’s so funny,” Rin asked.

“You two,” he giggled in reply as he leaned his elbows on the bars of the bed and plopped his head-on top of them. 

Sousuke suddenly felt awkward. Despite the recent wave of laughter that did wonders for the atmosphere of the room, he just needed some time alone to destress and what better way to do so than by taking a nice, long, hot Shower?

“Well, I’m headed to the showers. I’ll see you guys later I guess.”

“Goodnight senpai.” Nitori waved as he bid farewell and Sousuke turned to ruffle the kid's hair and give one final hard set look to Rin. “Do NOT get my bed dirty, do you understand?” He couldn’t justify it, but he had a gut feeling they were planning something.

“Yeah yeah. Go take a shower already, you idiot. You smell like raw eggs and noodles”

Sousuke gave them each a pointed look before finally grabbing his towel and loofa and heading out the door. A moment of silence fell between the two remaining boys before Ai finally spoke up. 

“Oh my God. That was so close, senpai! What if he caught us in the act?!”

“Then he would have gotten a great view of my boyfriend’s ass as I was fingering him and he would have still gone to the showers, but probably not for the same reasons,” he said with a wink. “Quick thinking by the way. I never thought he would fall for it,” he laughed.

“S-Senpai! You can’t just say things like that! This isn’t Australia!”

Rin laughed as he ran a hand through his red hair. He stalked toward his boyfriend and joined him on the top bunk where he pushed Aiichirou down, flat on his back and crawled on top of him with both hands pinned on either side of Nitori’s head. “Whatever you say Princess. Now, is this a better position or should we find something else?”

“This is fine,” he said as he wrapped his arms around his senpai’s shoulders. “Just remember what he said and don’t make a mess, alright?”

“Baby, where’s the fun in that?”

Ai however was dead serious and simply gave a stern look up at his boyfriend. “Fine,” Rin sighed. “But you gotta promise to pay me back. Whatever I want, the next time we do it.” Now it was Nitori’s turn to sigh as he imagined all the embarrassing things his boyfriend could have him do if he made this deal. “Alright, but nothing in public. That’s my limit.” Rin did a sort of victory whoop before wrapping his little Kouhai in his arms and kissing him all over.

When Sousuke returned from his shower 40 minutes later, he noticed the two of them cuddled up in Rin’s bed and went up to his own, only to find that the water bottles had in fact spilled and created a mess of his sheets. Sighing, he grabbed the spare blanket out of his closet and made for Momo’s room, grumbling the whole while. 

“Stupid fucking idiot. Thinks I can’t notice when he’s trying to cover up a cum stain! I’ll fucking kill him tomorrow, I swear to God.”


	2. Top and bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for this was the movie Step-Brothers. Except, no one gets hurt and they're not step-bros lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was terrible. I'm so sorry.

“Rin-senpai, are you sure we should be doing this? Maybe we could just hire a professional?”

Aiichirou stood in the door way of he and Rin’s dorm room, watching as the red-haired teen tried to screw a bolt into a junction of the bedpost. Nitori’s new roommate was quite the …. unique individual. He didn’t even greet Aiichirou when he first arrived at their tiny college dorm. All he did was grunt and say, “We need to make these into bunk beds. It’ll give us a lot more space to move around.”

In all honesty, Nitori thought his new roommate was a dick, but he didn’t want to cause any ruffles in their still budding relationship so he kept quiet. Besides, maybe the red headed boy was just a gruff person in general and didn’t mean any offense. Shaking his head, Aiichirou pulled himself out of his revere to focus on what his roommate was saying.

“…. don’t need any help. It would be expensive as hell and I don’t know about you, but I barely have enough money to pay my phone bill. Now stop daydreaming and come help me with this shit.”

Rin then held out a screw driver and two wooden planks which Ai assumed he was supposed to magically put together. He gingerly took the items from Rin’s hand, a little shiver running down his spine as their fingers brushed one another. A light dusting of pink overtook his cheeks and he quickly sat down to start his work. The two worked in silence for about twenty minutes, each stealing glances at the other trying to think of something to say until Ai, ever the conversationalist, finally cracked and said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“So who’s getting what bunk when we finish?”

Rin was startled by the sudden break of silence, but retained his cool. At least he hoped he did. “Which do you want?”

Ai was a little shocked by this. Truthfully, he had only known Rin for a few days so he had no clue what Rin was like on a more intimate level, but not once since they met had Rin been anything but mean and snappy. So yeah, him showing something with a resemblance to caring was quite surprising. “Uh, the top if you don’t mind. I’m scared I’ll be crushed in my sleep if I take the bottom. No offense, but I don’t think this bunk bed will hold up.”

Rin glared at his silver haired roommate which caused the younger boy to whimper slightly. “So you’re fine with me getting crushed, eh? And what do you mean it won’t hold up? This baby is gonna last us the whole semester,” Rin said with a smile on his face. 

Nitori let out a breath of relief when he realized his roommate wasn’t mad. Honestly, he wanted things to work out between them and he had a feeling that they would, after today. The young boy smiled and rolled his eyes while saying, “Yeah sure. And Kim Kardashian is all natural.”

“Oi, don’t get sassy with me. Or I just might take the top bunk away from you,” Rin retaliated jokingly. Aiichirou laughed at this and they both went back to their work only this time, they conversed about all sorts of things. Ai for example found out that Rin was on the swim team and that his goal in life was to be an Olympic swimmer. Likewise, Rin found things out about Nitori. Such as that he wanted to be a professor in child development. They also discussed little things such as their favorite color, what foods they hated, which foods hey loved, important people in their lives and before they knew it, the bunk bed was finished and ready to be used seeing as how it was 11:00pm and they both had early morning classes the next day. 

“Well, goodnight Senpai. Sleep well,” Aiichirou said as he smiled up at his roommate. The sheepish look that the younger gave Rin had the older boy feeling all warm and fuzzy which honestly freaked the red head out. None the less, he managed to stutter out a reply. “Y-yeah. You too.” The swimmer then dove under his sheets to hide the red that tinted his cheeks. He just didn’t understand why his roommate had to be so fucking cute! With that small freckle underneath his eye and the soft looking hair that he just wanted to run his hands through. Those soft plump lips and that tiny frame the younger boy possessed that made Rin want to wrap him in a hug and never let go. Not to mention those gorgeous blue eyes that he could imagine being filled with tears as he looked up at Rin while sucking on the older boy's-OK, hold it! Rin was not about to go down that lane. This was his roommate for Christ’s sake! Shaking his head, Rin turned towards the wall and forced himself to think of dead puppies and ignore the growing tent in his pants. 

Aiichirou meanwhile, was brushing his teeth before bed. He was so very grateful that he had opted for a room that had its own bathroom. He wasn’t too sold on the idea of a communal shower so this really did feel like a blessing. An expensive blessing, but a blessing all the same. When he was finished rinsing, Ai left the bathroom seeing Rin turned on his side, away from him. Aiichrou never realized this before, but he would miss the side by side bed situation that they used to have because at least then he could occasionally observe Rin while he slept. Not that he watched him sleep for very long or anything, but at night when the moon was shining and the older boy’s face wasn't marred by angry wrinkles he was actually very handsome and,well, it was nice to see a little eye candy before he went to bed at night. 

Speaking of sleep, Ai realized he needed to get some if he wasn’t going to die tomorrow morning. So, he tore his gaze away from the sleeping figure and made his way to the brand-new set of stairs that led him to his bed. Ever so carefully, he placed his foot on the first rung. Then the second. Then the third and finally the fourth. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled himself onto the bunk completely and made himself comfortable under the sheets. Once he felt snug as a bug in a rug, Aiichirou slowly started to drift off. A few minutes in, he heard Rin get up and go to the bathroom which annoyingly woke him up a little, but luckily he was super tired so it wasn’t difficult to drift once more.

Then he heard the small creak. He opened his eyes, but when he didn’t see or hear anything else he decided it must have been his imagination and closed them again. He heard it once more however, not two seconds later and this time it was a lot louder. He barely managed to whisper out a “What the heck?” before the entire top bunk collapsed and fell onto the bottom bunk with a loud crash. Rin came rushing out, looking very flustered and embarrassed, but his expression immediately became one of concern when he saw the state of the beds and his adorably wrapped up roommate. “What happened,” he asked as he quickly rushed to his roommate’s aid. The younger boy took Rin’s outstretched hand and hopped off the pile of rubble that now only resembled a bed somewhat. 

“I told you the bunk wasn’t gonna last,” he replied with a hint of amusement in his tone. Rin huffed out an annoyed breath before asking if the younger boy was alright to which Aiichirou said he was. After that, they both just stared at each other very awkwardly. Rin with his hand on his neck and Ai with his hands wrapped around his duck printed blanket.

“So, uh, I know this is gonna sound awkward, but do you want to sleep in my bed with me? Your blanket is kind of underneath all that and it would take a really long time to retrieve it so…yeah.” Aiichirou topped off his sentence with an awkward neck rub of his own while looking away from the older boy. Rin was a mixture of feelings at that point. On the one hand, he really wanted to sleep in the same bed as Aiichirou. On the other hand, however, he was sure that doing so would solidify his interest in the younger boy and he didn’t know if he was ready for that. Not that jerking it to the image of Ai on his knees in front of him, while he was in the bathroom just a few minutes ago, wasn’t affirming enough on its own, but you know, whatever. Unfortunately, there were no other options and Rin begrudgingly nodded his head in acknowledgement and made his way over to the pile of rubble. Aiichirou silently followed soon after and spread the sheets over them both before turning so that his back faced Rin. They fell asleep like that, Rin on his back and Ai on his side. Of course, it was a little awkward at first, but exhaustion was finally starting to creep up on them and they were both out in a matter of minutes.

..................................................................

The next day, Rin awoke first. The sun was still rising so he decided he might as well go for a morning jog. However, the weight on his chest prevented him from even being able to sit up. He looked down to find his roommate clinging to him like a koala. Aiichirou's right arm and leg were wrapped around Rin tightly and his head rested upon the older boy's chest. His cheek was squished and a bit of drool was escaping from the corner of his mouth which should have grossed the red head out, but oddly enough it didn't. All in all, he just looked so undeniably cute. Rin, unable to help himself reached his left hand over and ran it through Aiichirou’s hair. The boy grunted in his sleep but otherwise made no indication that he was awake. So, Rin continued to pet the downy soft hair until he too relaxed once again. Soon he was drifting off and though he knew they were going to have to talk when they were both awake, in his sleep ridden state, he found himself not caring at all.


	3. Duck and shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children AU cause i'm a sucker for that kind of stuff!

Aiichirou sat on his porch swing, basking in the glow of the summer sun while his five-year-old legs did their best to propel him back and forth, when he heard someone call his name. The silver haired boy opened his eyes and glanced around before his gaze dropped on a strange red haired boy.

“Who are you,” Aiichirou asked? He certainly had never met this boy. So, who was he and how did he know his name?

“I’m Matsuoka Rin! I just moved in with my family next door. I’m six years old and my favorite color is maroon and no, maroon is not the same color as red! It’s very different. Anyways, I just wanted to find someone to play with since I don’t have any friends yet. So, wanna play? I have some really cool action figures at my house and like, a ton of Disney movies!” 

Aiichirou didn’t know what to do. His mother always said not to talk to strangers and Rin was in fact a stranger, but he was also only a year older than him so how threatening could he be? He decided to go and ask the one person in this world who, at least to him, knew the answer to everything.

“Let me go ask my mom,” he answered and before Rin could say anything else, Aiichirou’s chubby legs were running across the porch and into his home. He found his Mom in the kitchen and promptly told her exactly what happened. “So, what should I do? You always tell me not to talk to strangers.”

Aiichirou’s mother laughed at her sons perplexed expression before telling him that it was fine. “They’re our new neighbors, dear. He wasn’t lying about that. I told his mother about you and said that if Rin wanted, he could come over and play with you. Or you could go play with him. Either way, he needs a new friend. All of his are far away. So, be a good boy and play with him alright?”

Aiichirou nodded his head in acknowledgment and left to go back to the porch where Rin was still standing awkwardly. The red-haired boy looked up when he heard the front door open.

“So, what kind of action figures do you have,” he asked as they walked back to Rin’s house.

“I have so many! And they’re all the best, even my dad says so,” he exclaimed proudly. They paused briefly so that Rin could pull his key out and let them into the house. “Sorry, but it’s just us right now. My Mom and Dad and Sister went to the store real quick because my sister ran out of diapers. Do you want anything to drink? I have orange juice,” Rin said.

“No thank you,” Aiichirou replied. Rin was a little disappointed by this. He wanted to show off the amazing juice pouring skills that his Mother constantly praised him for. He hadn’t spilled a single drop since he was five, which to a six-year-old seems like a life time ago. 

“Oh ok. Well, in that case let’s go up to my room and we can play!”

Rin then led the silver haired boy upstairs and into a room that wasn’t entirely unpacked. The younger boy was pulled over to a treasure chest that was filled to the brim with toys. As Rin said, he did have a huge collection of action figures. There was a HULK, a Spiderman, a bumblebee, and he even had Thor and his hammer! Unfortunately, Aiichirou wasn’t interested in action figures. He preferred coloring books, playing pretend, and occasionally having Tea parties with his little sister. But he was a guest in this house and his mother told him to be nice. So, he would have to pretend to be interested, for Rin’s sake. When asked which action figure he wanted to be, he chose Loki because he wasn’t sure what the right choice was seeing as how he never played with action figures. 

As they “fought,” Rin could tell Aiichirou was bored and decided to end the game early. At that point Ai needed to pee so he asked where the restroom was and Rin took him to the one down the hall. Aiichirou silently closed the door and took care of his business. After he was done, he headed for the sink while rolling up his sleeves. While rinsing his hands, he glanced across the tiny bathroom toward the bathtub where he saw a miniature duck and shark, just floating in the water. He continued washing and walked over to the tub when he was done. He glanced back at the door before reaching over and taking the rubber ducky. He dunked it in the water, squeezed, and brought it back up for air. 

“What are you doing with my sister’s duck?” Rin had suddenly appeared behind Nitori and the younger boy jumped ten feet in the air. He also squeezed the toy duck, most of the water hitting Rin smack in the face.

“AH! Oh, no! I’m so sorry, Rin! Please don’t hate me!” Aiichirou screwed his eyes shut and bowed so deeply, the other boy thought he would break his back.

To Ai’s surprise, Rin started laughing and before he could see it coming, Rin had grabbed the toy shark and squirted Ai as well. Nitori gasped in shock and stood straight up while shooting Rin an icy glare. 

“This means war,” Aiichirou said as he landed another hit, this time to Rin’s chest. The older boy laughed and sprayed his new friend in the face. They continued back and forth until Rin got a little too carried away and tackled Ai into the tub. They both screeched as they went down and when they resurfaced, both boys were giggling like maniacs.

“I have some clothes you can borrow if you want,” Rin said as he stood and reached his hand out to Aiichirou. The younger boy took the offered hand and stood as well and they each hopped over the tub, leaving the two toys to float in the water once again. Without waiting for an answer, Rin tugged his friend back to his room by their still connected hands. When they arrived, Rin let go of Ai’s hand to retrieve a spare outfit from his closet, which left the younger a bit disappointed and lonely. Rin picked a plain short sleeved blue shirt, some black basketball shorts, and a new pair of socks. He turned while Aiichirou dressed and when he said he was done, Rin turned back around. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of his small friend being enveloped by his shirt. Shaking his head, Rin smiled and asked if the outfit was good enough. The silver haired boy nodded his approvment with a smile of his own before glancing at Rin’s alarm clock and letting a small ‘ah!’ escape him. 

“I’m really sorry, but I have to go. It’s almost dinner time,” Nitori said sadly. 

“Oh,” Rin replied sounding very disappointed. “OK, well I’ll see you later I guess.” Aiichirou didn’t like the miserable look on Rin’s face. Not one bit! Luckily, he knew just how to fix it!

“Would you wanna come over? We’re having hamburgers and French fries today and I don’t think my dad would mind making another one for you,” he said. Rin’s entire face lit up at Aiichirou’s offer and he excitedly accepted. He made for the door, but was stopped by a small tug on his jacket sleeve. 

“You’ll need to change out of those clothes first. My mom doesn’t like messes.” Rin, a little embarrassed that he almost walked out of the house soaking wet, turned back to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a maroon T-shirt and some new socks and underwear. He twisted his head to look at Nitori and told him he could wait downstairs and that he wouldn’t take more than two minutes. Aiichirou left to put his shoes on in the foyer, where he waited for Rin. When said boy finally came down and put his shoes on, they both walked out the door after Rin locked it from the inside and headed for Aiichirou’s home. While walking, Aiichirou glanced down at Rin’s hand, wanting to hold it again, but feeling too timid to do so. Rin noticed where Ai’s gaze fell and silently chuckled to himself before reaching over and taking the younger’s hand in his own. Aiichirou’s face turned red as a tomato, but nonetheless he found himself enjoying the warmth his new friend’s palm emanated. Neither spoke for the rest of the short trip and even after arriving at the house, Ai refused to let go of Rin’s hand until dinner was served. Then when Rin’s mother came to pick her son up, Ai nearly cried. The only reason he didn’t was because Rin promised to come over tomorrow morning so that they could play together all day. 

“He’s never acted this way, Matsuoka-san. I’m so sorry if it worries you,” Mrs. Nitori said as her sniffling son held onto her legs.

 

Mrs. Matsuoka simply laughed and said, “Oh, it’s alright. They seem to have hit it off very well. In all honesty, I’m just relieved my son has a friend. Maybe even something more,” she said with a wink.

 

Nitori’s mother laughed as well while both Rin and Ai looked at their mothers with confused expressions. “Well, goodnight then Matsuoka-san and goodnight to you too, Rin-kun,” Mrs. Nitori said. Rin’s Mother pushed him forward and he promptly said goodbye to Nitori’s mother after thanking her for the meal. The red-haired mother-son duo turned to leave, but before Mrs. Nitori could close the door all the way, Rin ran back to give Aiichirou one last squeeze. While they hugged, he whispered into Nitori’s ear, “Thanks for hanging out with me, Little Duck. I promise we’ll have even more fun tomorrow.” Little Duck? Was that a new nickname? Aiichirou had never had a nickname before. Well, there was the one his mother gave him, Aiichi, but that hardly counts. Wait, did this mean he had to come up with a nickname for Rin too?! He wasn’t ready for that! Before he could say anything, however, Rin ran back to his Mother and took her hand as they walked home. Mrs. Nitori gently led her son through the doorway and up the stairs to bed where he promptly fell asleep so that tomorrow morning would arrive faster. And when he finally did wake up, it was to the sight and sound of Rin jumping on his bed, causing all his pillows to fall off. 

“What’s up Little Duck? Ready for today,” Rin asked? Aiichirou giggled at his friend’s crazy antics and suddenly he knew exactly what Rin’s nickname should be. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before!

“You bet, Sharkie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it upsets anyone, but I'm too disheartened by the election to write the next chapter the day it is supposed to be out. I'll get back on track soon, but my motivation is too low right now.


	4. Maid and Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai-chan is found out o.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! First there was the election and then I just got super busy with school. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I plan to have the rest up in a day or two.

Aiichirou enjoyed his part time job at the local café. The people he worked with were very friendly and his boss was a sweet old lady who often brought left over desserts from her home. The pay was enough for him to be able to put half away in savings and still have some left over for personal spending so he couldn’t complain there either. Yes, he loved his job. However, there was just one aspect that he found both humiliating and loathsome and if any of his friends or relatives caught wind of what he did, he would die of embarrassment. Unfortunately for him, he typically had the worst luck when it came to trivial matters such as this. 

It was a typical Saturday evening at the café when it happened. The event that Aiichirou would remember fifty years down the road and groan at in embarrassment. Aiichirou himself had just finished serving his two favorite customers; An old man named Yozou and his granddaughter Yuki, when the doorbell above the entrance rang, signaling the appearance of yet another customer. As was custom, all able-bodied servers turned and shouted in unison, “Welcome, master.” Nitori, however was too mortified to utter a peep. There, standing in the middle of the door way, was his beloved Rin-Senpai dressed head to toe in formal wear. His gorgeous red locks were gelled back, a few strands framing his flawless face and the older boy had obviously put great care in choosing his outfit that day because, damn! He looked ready to walk the runway! He wore a crisp white dress shirt with a black vest that contrasted nicely with his red hair. And the slacks! By God, the slacks! They were so firm fitting yet left enough room for Rin to take long, elegant strides toward the hostess.

Aiichirou stood, transfixed by the gorgeous God like figure before him, until Rin made to turn around in his direction. The silver haired boy let out a mortifying squeak before diving underneath the nearest table. However, without realizing it he had attracted the attention of every nearby patron, including the red head himself. Great, just his luck!

“Ai? Is that you,” Rin asked. Aiichirou stayed silent, praying that his senpai would sum it up to a hallucination of sorts caused by over exertion in the pool. He should have saved his breathe however because after about twenty seconds of complete silence, the red tablecloth was lifted, revealing an annoyed Rin. Aiichirou tried to scramble away yet again, but was stopped by the hand wrapped securely around his stocking covered foot. 

“Ai, what the heck? Stop running away from your captain,” he scolded as he dragged the young boy from underneath the table. Rin gave his friend a once-over as soon as they were both stood up properly, taking a moment to thank the Gods for the precious gift of Ai in a maid uniform, and a short revealing one at that, before looking at the blushing boy’s face. It was obvious that the boy was mortified and Rin, realizing he had been staring for far too long, tried to make light of the situation.

“Man, Ai. I knew you liked participating in the Maid café from hell, but not to this extent,” he smirked.

“W-well, I wouldn’t say that I enjoy it all that much,” he replied timidly, still staring at the ground while his hands fiddled around with eachother. Rin was joking, that's good, he thought. He could handle a joking Rin. Just as long as he didn’t start yelling and calling him names. That is what would inevitably cause him to break down crying and he couldn't have that happening in the middle of his shift. 

“Then why do you work here if you don’t like it?”

“B-because the manager is nice, I like my co-workers, and the tips and pay are really good,” Aiichirou exclaimed in a rush. God, why did he have to have such a persistent friend? Could he not see how embarrassed he was? Normal people would observe their friend being uncomfortable and leave them alone, but no! Not Rin! He actually CARED about his friends and teammates and how they felt about their occupations. Not that that was a bad thing! Aiichirou found it to be an admirable trait most of the time. Emphasis on MOST. Right now, however, he just wanted Rin to leave so he could run off to the break room and eat his feelings away with the lemon squares his boss made. 

Rin, unlike Ai, was very much enjoying the situation. “Well, I’m glad you like it because I start work Monday night," he said. 

Aiichirou was shocked. No fucking way was this true. “W-What?!”

Rin gave Aiichirou his signature smirk before approaching his friend and leaning toward his ear. Aiichirou could feel his Senpai’s breath as he spoke to him and it sent shivers down his spine. “You heard me. Looks like we’ll be working together, Ai-chan. Oh, and by the way I thought you should know that you pull this look off better than half the girls here.” He pulled away and glanced down to see a very flustered Nitori, which to him was one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen. Without much more of an explanation, Rin turned and disappeared into the office, presumably to speak with the manager about his pay.

A small tug on his dress pulled the silver haired boy from his thoughts. He glanced down to see Yuki holding a bundle of his dress in one hand and an empty tea cup in the other. “Can I hav' anodda cup, pweese,” she asked sweetly, while holding the tea cup as high as her three year old arms could reach. Nitori quickly took the porcelain cup before Yuki possibly dropped it and bowed in apology before taking her by the hand and leading her back to the table and returning to the kitchen for more Chamomile tea. On his way back to their table, he saw Rin being walked out by the manager. She was laughing at something he had said. 

‘Probably him being his flirtatious self,’ Aiichirou thought as he rolled his eyes. When he glanced back, Rin was staring right at him with a very amused and somewhat smug expression on his face. The silver haired boy quickly glanced away, his cheeks flushing red as he wound his way around the restaurant towards the grandpa-granddaughter duo. After delivering their tea and making idle chit chat with the two, he looked to the front to see if Rin was still there and saw him holding the door open for an old couple walking in. Rin caught his eye yet again and winked before sauntering off with his hands in his pockets. Aiichirou blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, going over the things that Rin had whispered to him and picturing that alluring wink that he would probably be seeing more of in the days to come. How was he supposed to focus on his work while a hot piece of ass like Rin just waltzes around in a finely tailored suit?! It wasn't fair at all! Aiichirou let out a heaving sigh before returning to the kitchen. "Not much I can do about it now...." He muttered before picking up a tray full of tea cakes and turning around with a very tight lipped smile for his customers. 

'The world reeeally has it out for me, doesn’t it,' he thought.


End file.
